galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey
Joey is one of the main antagonists of Oggy and Cockroaches. He is a pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and yellow left eye. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the trio of roaches which members are Dee Dee and Marky. Personality Joey is a selfish, vicious and highly sadistic individual. On a few cases, he has even sent at least one of his fellow roaches into action, so he would not have to go himself (e.g., "Mouseagator" and "Mouse Attack"). He is quite devious; possessing no qualms toward cheating ("Sports Fans") and using manipulation (e.g., the aforementioned "Fake News" which also shows that he knows how to edit videos). In addition, there is practically nothing he will not do to get his way. A good example of this is in "Don't Rock the Cradle" and "Oggy the Babysitter" when he attempted to kidnap a baby for ransom, also displaying his avarice. He is additionally revengeful and bad-tempered, sometimes seeking vengeance on Oggy out of anger merely for rubbing him the wrong way. In the cartoon's more recent seasons, Joey is sometimes shown to act harsher toward Dee Dee and Marky. He has even physically harmed them, particularly when they defy or irritate him. Joey is additionally said to metaphorically view things in black-and-white. Despite these traits, according to some official profiles, he would produce an incredibly emotive speech concerning the ultimate fate of all cockroaches if he could talk. It is also noted to canvass how victimized cockroaches will stand up and be emancipated. His end goal is said to hold sway over Oggy's household for himself and "his people." Joey is incontestably the cleverest member of the trio who frequently cooks up various stratagems. He is the most knowledgeable of the trio when it comes to technology; e.g., constructing a robotic and alligator-like mouse in "Mouseagator" and "Mouse Attack". However, despite naturally being the smartest member of the trinity, Joey doesn't exactly know how many beans make five. A good example of this trait is in "Toy's R Oggy" and "Brain Drain" when Jack outwitted him by utilizing a stratagem similar to the one the trio used on him. Like all cockroaches, Joey possesses a big appetite and incredibly low standards of cleanliness, as he is stated to find Oggy's house "much too clean" and is shown to be prone to making messes. He appears to be aware of the fact that he is in a cartoon, as he occasionally looks so directly at the watcher(s). In fact, he even provided a transition scene in "Beachcombers" and "Beach Havoc". In "Oggy's Double", thanks to a certain blue moggy and his doppelgänger, Joey ended up losing his sanity. However, his insanity was never displayed again outside of this episode. Joey is mischievous and loves stirring up trouble nearly everywhere he goes. He enjoys irritating and harshly pranking other characters, with Oggy being one of, if not his, favorite target. This in fact appears to be one of the reasons for their detestation. However, to be fair, it is worth noting that Joey's enmity with Oggy is less one-sided than what it is often believed to be. This is because Oggy has sometimes assaulted Joey without provocation, like in "Airship House", "Water Sports", and "Let's Party, Guys!" Furthermore, Oggy is equally guilty of doing some vile, sometimes beneath contempt, things to the trio. For example, he once cruelly forced them to enact the Olympic games all the while deriving sadistic pleasure in repeatedly tormenting them. Bear in mind that Oggy did this just because Joey and Dee Dee inadvertently caused him to miss watching the Olympics; as stated in the episode's summary on the official YouTube channel. For all his flaws, Joey is not without sentiment. While he can be nasty to Dee Dee and Marky, he is shown to feel affection for them. He helped Marky without reluctance in "Marky's Tournament" and mourned when Dee Dee "died" in "The Fugitive", "Globulopolis", and "Inside Oggy", among other examples. In addition, despite being stated to hate Oggy, Joey often consorts with the cat more than his fellow cockroaches. For instance, after suffering a head injury in "Ugly, Dirty, and Good", he began believing Oggy was his father and genuinely enjoyed spending father-son activities with him. (In this state, his mentality was also reduced to that of a child's, and he did not remember Marky and Dee Dee.) Furthermore, despite eventually reverting to his old self, Joey was seen staring at Oggy with an affectionate look on his face. Once he realized that Dee Dee and Marky were watching him, he stopped staring at the cat and slapped the two in annoyance. Joey also saved Oggy from plunging to his death in "Journey to the Center of the Earth" and actually teared up after he left in "Moved Out". Also, Joey became fascinated with soccer in "Penalty Shot" and "Soccer Fever." Roles In The Movies Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie includes four stories from different ages. They are all focused at fight between Oggy and cockroaches. Joey's role and motivation changes in every story. *Prehistoric story - Joey wants to be famous for bringing fire, so he and his brothers follow Oggy and Jack into the volcano and try to steal fire from them. When this fails, Joey makes a deal with Bob, the shaman of dog-tribe, and shows him the hide of Oggy, Jack and Olivia, causing the dogs kidnap them. Joey eventually brings the fire to the cats village and he and his friends are praised like Gods, but Joey then mistakenly quenches fire and the trio has to escape. *Medieval Story - Joey is probably a prince here, the last one of Cockroaches Kingdom that was defeated by Oggy I, the king of Cats. To revive the fallen kingdom and be like his ancestors, Joey joins Bob and they together kidnap Olivia, a girlfriend of the king's son Oggy II, to threaten him. Oggy II and Jack eventually defeat them and Oggy II is about killing the cockroaches, but merciful Olivia begs for their lives, so he let them go. This was a bad idea, as Joey then rushes into the Cats' castle to kill Oggy I. Oggy II runs to save his father and the fight begins. Joey is eventually defeated and imprisoned. *Victorian Story - Joey appears like an evil criminal and archenemy of Sherlock Holmes (aka Jack). Years ago, Joey ruthlessly throws Holmes down the cliff, almost killing him. Now the leader of cockroaches is back, prepared to murder Queen Victoria. He plans to kill her by let the bomb blow up in Elizabeth Tower at New Year Eve, so the enormous clock will fall on her head. His minions, Dee Dee and Marky, successfully steal the bomb and the key from it. Although the trio ends up in prison, Joey is able to blame Holmes for both thefts and they are released while Holmes is arrested. Unfortunately for Joey, Olivia, Dr. Watson (aka Oggy) and Holmes eventually stop the explosion. The clock then really falls down on Queen Victoria's head, but doesn't hurt her at all. Meanwhile, Dee Dee and Marky want to celebrate with a firecracker, blowing themselves and Joey up. * Star Wars Story - The cockroaches are now minions of Darth Bob. While he is going to destroy the whole planet with a giant laser from his spaceship, Joey and his brothers fight Oggy with lightsabers. However, they all fall into the hole laser is going to be shot from. Desperate Joey begs Bob for help, as it was Bob who took care about Joey when he was a baby. Unfortunately, heartless Bob just laughs and sets off the laser beam, although it means he will kill Oggy and the cockroaches. Luckily, it doesn't work and when the beam hits Oggy and the trio, it destroys the whole spaceship instead of the planet. Pieces of Oggy's and cockroaches' bodies then fly over the space until they land on te planet and connect together. Trivia *He is named after Joey Ramone, the late lead singer of the punk rock group Ramones. *His birthdate is June 15, 1991. *He once falls in love with a bee. According to It's a Small World, the cockroaches started abusing Oggy when he was a baby. In the flashback, they stole his pacifier, making him cry. *Despite his bad behavior, he and his brothers end up in Heaven along with Oggy when they all die. *In the fourth part of the movie, Joey has a double-bladed lightsaber like Darth Maul from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. However, Joey's one is pink instead of red, according to the color of his skin. *From Pakdam Pakdai, Chhotu is inspired By him. *Joey and his brothers made small cameos in Go West! A Lucky Luke adventure. Category:Males Category:Oggy And The Cockroaches characters